Killing Dragons
by sinemoras09
Summary: For a moon dying. Zabuza, before and after the coup. Zabuza, Madara, Haku, others. Gen. Angst. Spoilers for chapter 520.


.

.

"Haku."

Zabuza struggled, but Kabuto's hold was too strong. His joints ached, the sinews of his corpse's body threatening to snap. Madara's eyes glittered behind his mask.

"Zabuza-san." Haku struggled under Madara's grip. "Zabuza-san, please-"

Cruelly, Madara smiled, then yanked the boy's head back. Zabuza's eyes widened.

Shadows fell; a snap. The boy fell limp on the ground.

xXx

.

_Early morning. A watery light filtered through the dingy windows as Zabuza rose, quietly binding his wrists; one quick tug around the knuckles, and he flexed his hands experimentally. Outside, the world began to lighten; Zabuza packed his sword._

_"Zabuza. What the fuck, you're late."_

_Zabuza glared. He tossed his pack down, then loudly set his kunai on the table. _

_"No weapons," Zabuza said. "Not if you know what's good for you."_

_The other members glanced at each other warily, then placed their weapons at the center of the table._

_"Yagura is dead," Zabuza said._

_"What?" The others stared. "Zabuza, the hell are you talking about? The Mizukage was at the assembly yesterday-"_

_"It wasn't the Mizukage," Zabuza said. He sat down heavily at the head of the table. "I know what I saw. And what I saw was a fucking Uchiha. He was controlling him," Zabuza said._

_"Fuck," Juuguro said. The others around him stirred._

_In the palace, Madara carefully adjusted his mask. He pulled his robes around himself, then cast a thin genjutsu net over his body. No one would see him. Madara smiled; the jinchuuriki hunched, his brittle body groaning under the weight of Madara's gaze._

_"Fucking imposter," Zabuza said. He slammed the blueprints down on the table. "This village is ours."_

xXx

.

Zabuza sprang forward; his hand slammed against Madara's neck, shoving him against the wall.

"Zabuza, Zabuza, _Zabuza_," Madara said. He smiled under Zabuza's grip. "Ever the hot-headed swordsman. I must remind you that your friend is already dead. Or have you already forgotten?"

"I'll kill you," Zabuza said.

"I believe you've tried before, and what was it that happened, then?" Madara smiled, cruelly. "Oh yes. You _failed_," Madara said. "Perhaps you don't remember."

And Zabuza was flung against the wall. A footstep. Kabuto came into the light.

"My apologies," Kabuto said. "The impure resurrection does have its limits. Particularly when it comes to the unfortunate side effects of the puppets' personalities."

"_Kisama_," Zabuza said. The invisible hand around his throat gripped tighter.

Kabuto laughed, mirthlessly. "Madara-san. Can you imagine how I found their bodies? Buried together like a pair of lovers. It was quite touching. I almost felt bad disturbing their rest."

"It is interesting you chose them," Madara said. He stepped around Zabuza slowly, his eyes never leaving Zabuza's face. "He and I have a history together. Doubtless I was the catalyst for the rest of his miserable existence. A pity. He was merely a blip in mine."

Madara stepped forward, his shadow falling over Zabuza's face.

"He certainly is a beautiful boy," Madara said. A slow hand tauntingly caressed Zabuza's face. "I would love to see what else I could do with him."

Zabuza jerked forward. "Damn you!" Zabuza said. Madara pulled back, satisfied.

"Ready the troops," Madara said. He turned on his heel, moving toward the mouth of the cave. "War is upon us tonight."

The jutsu released. Zabuza dropped to the ground.

xXx

.

"Zabuza-san, please. I am fine. Do not trouble yourself over me."

Zabuza watched as Haku stiffly moved beside him. The kid was cold and pale and there were bruises under his eyes. Absently, Zabuza brushed back a piece of hair from the kid's face; the kid blushed, then smiled.

"I was hoping we would wake together in the afterlife," Haku said, softly. "Perhaps this is good enough."

Zabuza glared, then tossed a rock. It clattered softly against the cave floor.

"Remember why I left the village, Haku?" Zabuza said. "_He's_ the reason. Uchiha Madara. He was the one who was controlling Yagura. After the coup failed, no one would believe me. Now he's using us like he used the Mizukage. I'll kill him," Zabuza said. "I swear it, Haku, I'll cut his fucking head off."

"What is it that you plan to do?" Haku said.

"I need to get my sword," Zabuza said.

Hours passed, and Haku had fallen asleep while Zabuza kept watch, squinting his eyes in the darkness and keeping his guard. Around them, the other undead shinobi huddled, whispering furtively and crouching in the dark. Some seemed frightened. Others were resolute, tossing branches into makeshift fires and speaking quietly amongst each other.

"How did you die?" someone asked. The other man shook his head. "Kunai to the back," he said. Zabuza shifted, then glared.

"This spot taken?" someone said. Zabuza looked up.

"Sarutobi Asuma," the man said. He held out his hand.

"Momochi Zabuza," Zabuza said. They shook hands. Asuma sat beside him.

"It's a funny thing," Asuma said. "The last thing I remember was making peace with dying. And then I wake up here," Asuma said. "Life's a funny thing, isn't it?"

Zabuza said nothing. Haku cuddled against him, sleepily. Asuma smiled.

"That your boy?" Asuma said.

Zabuza glanced back at Haku, who had fallen asleep on Zabuza's lap. Absently Zabuza pressed a hand on Haku's head, frowning. "He's my kid, yeah," Zabuza said. Asuma nodded. He reached back and fished out a wallet.

"I had kids like that, too," Asuma said. He pulled out a photograph. Zabuza took it from him: it was Asuma and a genin team, a couple young kids smiling. It reminded Zabuza of what cows looked like, big dumb fucks who had no idea they were about to get killed.

"This is Shikamaru and Chouji, and the looker here is Ino. I raised them since they were genin," Asuma said.

"Huh," Zabuza said. He handed Asuma back the picture. Asuma frowned.

"It's funny," Asuma said. "I know this isn't my body. These aren't my hands; this isn't my flak jacket. But I have everything I had with me when I died. Even this picture," Asuma said. He turned it over once, twice, then folded it back in his pocket. "Cigarette?" Asuma asked. Zabuza shook his head.

"That shit'll kill you," Zabuza said. Asuma's mouth quirked into a smile.

Time passed. Zabuza watched warily as Asuma struck a match, inhaling slightly and puffing out smoke. The smoke rose and curled into the darkness of the cave.

"I suppose I'll have to fight them," Asuma said. "My kids, I mean." Zabuza said nothing. Asuma turned.

"You two die in battle?" Asuma asked. Zabuza shook his head.

"The little moron killed himself trying to protect me," Zabuza said. "Threw himself in front of some man's chidori. Tch. Idiot. I didn't spend all those years training him so he could do something stupid like that."

"You died to avenge him?" Asuma said. Zabuza exhaled.

"Yeah," Zabuza said. "You could say that."

Asuma smiled. Beside them, Haku cuddled sleepily, nuzzling his face against Zabuza's side. Zabuza stroked his hair, absently.

"I would've ended it," Zabuza said. "The fighting, I mean. The kid had a shit life. If we survived, I wouldn't have forced him anymore."

Neither man spoke. Around them, there was nothing but the soft night sounds of insects chirping and the wind rustling through the trees, and the sounds of frightened, huddled men speaking furtively in the dark.

xXx

.

_Three weeks running from the Mizukage's dogs made it difficult to stay in one place, but Zabuza would be damned if Madara kept in power. He crept outside the palace walls, listening for any chance to slip in and shove a dagger against the imposter's throat._

_But wasn't it Zabuza's luck to be kicked out on his ass and labeled a missing nin while a goddamn fucking Uchiha imposter ruled the fucking nest. A lesser man would have been crushed by the weight of everything he's done, but not Zabuza. Zabuza was pissed, and Zabuza chaffed at the fucking injustice of it all._

_The night was cold and the wind was bitter and Zabuza's flak jacket was torn in places Zabuza couldn't reach. But taking it off to mend it was a stupid idea, because he would be unprotected both from the elements and from whatever exploding kunai came hurling his way._

_Zabuza wasn't stupid. With Zabuza, war was long and war was drawn out, and Zabuza took a fucking perverse glee in pinning the enemy down and torturing him with long, deliberate strokes. Any asshole could get a fist to the face, but traitors deserved a special kind of vengeance. Zabuza would bide his time and wait, if it warranted._

_And if Zabuza would be hunted down from all corners of the earth by the Mizukage's dogs, then so be it. He would be vindicated in the end._

_It was snowing, and in the half-light bouncing off from the snow, he could see a small figure crouching behind a trash heap. Another homeless brat. Another fucking reason to slit Madara's fucking throat. Zabuza turned, about to leave, when he heard the sound of ice crunching against the snow._

_Zabuza glanced up. Little eddies of ice swirled by the kid's feet. Zabuza's eyes widened._

_They had all died off. That's what Zabuza thought. But fuck if fate hadn't showed him another way. Zabuza's mouth stretched into a smile._

xXx

.

The explosion rocked them both, but Haku's ice shield was strong, and holding. Asuma panted and Zabuza crouched, a bead of sweat rolling down his face. Haku's face was pinched. The technique was taking a toll on him.

"That's a useful kid," Asuma said. Another explosion. They darted back, Haku flying forward.

"What happens if we get struck?" someone asked. "Do we die?" A flurry of movement came from the shinobi undead as more explosions erupted.

"Zabuza-san!"

Zabuza whirled around as Haku threw himself in front of him, pushing him out of the way.

The explosion burst, dust and debris falling over them like snow. Haku had flung himself over Zabuza's body, taking the brunt of the explosion. Zabuza stood and yanked him back.

"Zabuza-san-"

"Idiot! Don't _ever_ get in my way!" Zabuza said.

"But Zabuza-san-"

"Quiet," Zabuza said. "If you pull a stunt like that again I'll kill you myself. You hear me?"

Haku's face crumbled. Asuma touched Zabuza on the arm.

"Oi," Asuma said. "They're pulling back."

"Tch," Zabuza said. He shook him off and stalked forward, glaring. Behind him, he could hear Asuma speaking quietly to Haku. Zabuza turned, and saw Asuma press a reassuring hand on Haku's head. Zabuza glared.

xXx

.

"I can see why you like him," Kabuto said. They were back at the cave, regrouping. Kabuto leered. "A useful boy. Almost like a jinchuuriki. Almost," Kabuto said, _sotto voce_. "But what the child lacks is power. It is vexing, I am sure."

Zabuza didn't answer. He knew Kabuto was baiting him, waiting for any excuse to tighten control of that jutsu of his and wipe out Zabuza's mind. Madara had forbidden it, and Zabuza was pretty sure it was because the sick fuck liked the idea of forcing people to do what he wants. Mind rape was the cornerstone of the whole Uchiha fucking catalog, so it didn't surprise him. Beside him, Asuma lit a cigarette, inhaling slowly and puffing out rings of smoke.

"You gonna talk to him?" Asuma said. Zabuza sat heavily beside him, staring out at the mouth of the cave.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Zabuza said. Asuma smiled.

"Your boy," Asuma said. He motioned toward Haku, who was talking quietly with the ANBU youth in the corner. "He seemed pretty upset back there."

Zabuza said nothing. Asuma leaned forward.

"It's hard," Asuma said. "You grow to love these kids. It's difficult to see them get hurt."

"Speak for yourself," Zabuza said. "If Haku's stupid enough to get injured, it's his own damn fault. I didn't train him to let himself get killed."

Haku looked up. Evidently the kid heard the sound of his name; Zabuza grunted, irritated.

Haku sat beside him, and wordlessly Zabuza let him lean against his shoulder. The kid was a comfortable weight, maybe the only comforting thing in this place. Madara may control them both, but at least the kid was genuine. The kid shifted and Zabuza grudgingly put his arm around the kid's shoulder, letting the kid rest his cheek against Zabuza's chest. It was cold in the cave and Zabuza didn't mind; the kid's cheek was warm. He could feel the kid's eyelashes blink against his skin.

Asuma nodded knowingly and stood, giving them their privacy. Zabuza shifted the kid closer and glared.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again," Zabuza said. "You hear me?"

"Yes, Zabuza-san."

The kid seemed happy. Zabuza was glad. The kid should be allowed to be happy, at least in this fucking place.

The kid shifted then, and Zabuza was surprised to find the kid burrowing his head against Zabuza's chest and hugging him, tight. "Oi," Zabuza said. The kid was crying. Zabuza pressed a hand against his head. "What's wrong?"

The kid hugged him tighter.

If they ever got out of this place, if they somehow survive, Zabuza swore to himself he wouldn't use the kid like that. If the kid didn't want to pick up a sword or a senbon and just wanted to sit and pick fucking berries the rest of his life, Zabuza would gladly let him. It would be a waste of training, but so what? The kid at least could protect himself. Zabuza's fingers dug protectively into the kid's scalp while he rubbed soothing circles against the kid's back.

Haku shifted. Zabuza glanced toward him.

"Zabuza-san," Haku said. "Madara is not the mizukage anymore. If we survive this, we can probably go home."

Home. Something about it tugged at Zabuza's chest. Haku's grip around him tightened. Zabuza grunted, then placed a hand on Haku's head.

"Yeah," Zabuza said. "Maybe we can."

Neither one of them spoke. At the mouth of the cave, Asuma paced quietly, taking a slow drag of his cigarette and blowing out a puff of smoke. Zabuza watched with slitted eyes and Asuma walked, his body backlight by the thin watery light outside. Outside the valley was covered by a thin blanket of mist, and Zabuza was reminded of that morning when everything changed.

_There was a reason why Haku needed to be strong: if they were to take over the Hidden Mist, Haku had to be at least as strong as Zabuza in order to face Madara's eyes. Speed and precision wouldn't count for shit if Haku were caught: Madara's eyes hid nothing, and it was only through sheer strength that Zabuza was able to escape from Madara's Tsukuyomi death trap or whatever the fuck it was. Haku wouldn't stand a chance._

_But there was another reason. If Zabuza were to die - if by some miracle of fate Madara was lucky enough to catch him and kill him - Zabuza wanted Haku to finish what he started. His sword, which was leaning unceremoniously at the corner, would be the fucking end-all battle cry to rally other survivors of the coup; Haku had to learn. He had no choice._

_Quietly, Zabuza took off his forehead protector and turned it over in his hands. The plate was still unmarred, the symbol of his village and his loyalty to it untouched. _

_Closer. One step closer. He looked out into the horizon and watched the sun._

**A/N: So it occurred to me that Madara was the one controlling the Mizukage when Zabuza attempted the coup d'etat, so I thought it'd be interesting to explore that a little more :) I had always wondered why Zabuza never marked his forehead protector, and it's become my personal head canon that the reason why he didn't was because he was trying to overthrow Madara, but that his loyalty ultimately still rested with the village. So yeah. Also, Asuma ftw. Dun dun dun :)**


End file.
